Seeing You Again and Not Just in My Dreams
by kpron2008
Summary: Summary is inside. [Pairing: Jareth and Sarah] Please review. Enjoy!


**Seeing You Again and Not Just in My Dreams**

By: kpron2008

Summary:

{Author's Note: This is my first try at a Labyrinth Fanfic oneshot or one shots. Please let me know what you think about it.}

[Pairing: Jareth and Sarah]

Sarah Williams dream of the Labyrinth as well as it's Goblin King. In those dreams, she befriended the Goblin King, Jareth and they slowly started a romantic relationship. She was twenty-two years-old now and a school teacher of a class of fifth graders. Sometimes, after her students would finish their classwork; she would tell them stories of the Goblin King and his kingdom. However, today, her and her class were taking a fieldtrip to a bird santuary. There was a barn owl watching her, but she knew who the owl really was and she smiled; she had started wearing shoulder pads under her shirts so he could land on one of her shoulders. The students thought it was strange that an barn owl perched itself on their teacher's shoulder.

The students as well as the teachers arrived at the Bird Santuary.

"Look! A barn owl." A girl said.

Sarah looked at the owl and smiled. The owl flew over an landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her. The students and the other teachers were shocked; but watched as Sarah just smiled at the owl.

"Ms. Williams, it seems you have a friend." Another girl said.

"I suppose I do." Sarah said.

One of the employees of the bird santuary came to meet them and was stunned to see an owl perched on one of the teacher's shoulder.

"Miss, let me take that owl off your shoulder." The employee said.

The owl bristled at that.

Sarah looked at the employee and said, "The owl is a friend of mine and he does not wish to touched by you."

The other teachers and the employee cringed at her tone in her voice.

A student looked at Sarah and said, "Ms. Williams, why is the owl your friend?"

Sarah looked at the little girl and said, "Because he helped me when I needed the most."

The owl seemed to calm down when he heard what she had said.

The students were amazed that Ms. Williams was able to calm the owl. They watched as the owl pecked Ms. Williams's cheek, but didn't see no blood where the owl had pecked her cheek.

No one noticed that Sarah blushed at the affectiontae peck on her cheek by the owl.

The group entered the bird santuary and some of the employees was trying to get the owl of the woman's shoulder. The owl was fighting the employees trying to get back to Sarah.

The students were upset by this; then one of the girl students stepped forward as Sarah was yelling at the employees while Mr. Flint was trying to calm Ms. Williams down and said, "I wish..."

Sarah heard a student say the words, 'I wish' and wondered what the student was doing.

Finally, the female student said, "I wish that the Goblin King was here to protect Ms. Williams."

Sarah's eyes went wide with surpise because her class was standing there agreeing with the girl that she knew as MaryAnne. Then, Sarah heard, "Lady Sarah, come with us." Sarah looked to see two goblins and nodded; they disappeared in all of the commotion.

Lightening was flashing as well as thunder.

"What's going on?!" An employee asked.

"The owls are going on crazy." Another employee said.

Mr. Flint noticed that Sarah was gone and said, "Where's Sarah?"

"This is very unusal that I'm asked to protect someone." A male voice said.

Everyone turned to see a man dressed in black and cape as wella as tight pants along with black boots and he was covered in glitter.

Sarah's students knew exactly who the man was because they knew his description. While the others in the room were completely silent. Sarah's students went before him and the others tried to stop them. Sarah's students greeted the Goblin King just like Sarah said to do so. The adults and the other children were scared of the man while Sarah's students were not.

Jareth watched the children that curstied and bowed to him and he acknowledged them thensaid, "Children, one of you wished that I take your teacher, Sarah Williams to protect her."

The others watched as the man addressed Sarah's students.

MaryAnne approached him and curtsied then said, "Your majesty, we ask to protect Ms. Williams because we feel that someone hates her and would hurt her."

Jareth looked at the little girl and asked, "What is your name?"

"It's MaryAnne, your majesty." MaryAnn said.

"Are these other students that are with you also Ms. Williams's students?" Jareth question.

MaryAnne nodded.

Jareth was glad to have Sarah with him in the underground but he wanted to know why her students were concerned with her safety.

"Bring Sarah back, you freak!" Mr. Flint said.

Jareth looked at the man who had insulted him and said, "What is said, is said. Although, this is unusaul that I'm asked to protect a young woman by a group of children; when I usually take children that has been wished away or abandoned."

"What do you mean?" A woman asked curiously.

Jareth smirked and said, "Apparently, these group of students know exactly who I am." pointing at Sarah's students.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mr. Flint screamed in anger.

Sarah's students flinched and Jareth saw this and said, "I'm the man that could throw you into th bog of enternal stench and it wouldn't come off of you. I'm the protector of the innocent and I can be cruel if I so chose. I am the Goblin King that resides in the castle beyond the goblin city."

The other students' eyes went wide with shock and so did some of the teachers' eyes at hearing that.

Sarah's students heard the laughter of the goblins that were hiding in the shadows. Then a female teacher named Lilly asked, "May I ask where Sarah is?"

Jareth smirked and said pointing, "She's there in my castle beyond the goblin city."

Everyone was shocked to see what appeared to be a maze that surrounded the castle.

"I'm bringing Sarah back." Mr. Flint said.

"Then you have 13 hours to solve my labyrinth, Mr. Flint. However, for some unknown reason, Sarah has been placed under my protection and I intend to find out why." Jareth said as the others faded from view.

...Meanwhile, at the Castle...

The goblins were excited to have Sarah back as well as her friends; they were quietly celebrating and they also knew that Sarah was being protected by the King of Golbins. A few minutes later, Jareth had returned to the castle. He saw how happy everyone was to have Sarah back and truth be told, he was happy to have her back as well.

"Sparks?" Jareth said.

A goblin appeared before his king and said, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Where's Lady Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"In your chambers, majesty." Sparks stated.

"Thank you, Sparks." Jareth said as he walked off towards his chambers.

"You're welome, Majesty." Sparks said as he watched King head to his chambers to see Lady Sarah.

As he made his way to his chambers; he was still wondere what had caused Sarah's very own students to ask him to protect her. He was also keeing an eye on this Mr. Flint because it was obvious to him that Sarah's students didn't like him at all. He wondered if the children knew something about this Mr. Flint that he did not. However, he decided to go see Sarah. He also knew that he would have to contact Toby to let him know that his elder sister was safe.

...In Jareth's Chambers...

Sarah had just gotten out of a relaxing bath and dried off. She noticed that a goblin had laid out a beautiful lite green gown at for her along with a few other things. So she got dressed, but she was also looking around the room and was surprised to see that it was beautiful.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to the room she was in.

"Hold on a minute." Sarah said.

Outside the door, Jareth was smirking because he wondered Sarah had realised that she was in his chambers.

Just then, the door to his chambers opened and out stepped Sarah dressed in the beautiful gown that he had made for her.

"You look beautiful, Precious." Jareth said.

Sarah blushed and said, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Sarah, you earned the right to call me Jareth; all those years ago." Jareth said.

"Right, sorry. Jareth, it's good to see you again in person and not just in my dreams anymore." Sarah said.

"Same here, Percious." Jareth said.

"Jareth, do you know what's going on?" Sarah asked curiously.

Jareth was not going to lie to his percious and said, "I have no clue as of yet, Sarah. Your students wished for me to protect you but I do not know why."

"Maybe, Toby can help us figure that out." Sarah suggested.

Jareth smiled and said, "You may be right, percious thing. I was going to contact him to let him know that you were okay. By the way, Sarah...there is a Mr. Flint that is trying to run the Labyrinth to make it here."

Sarah shivered in fear at hearing that name and Jareth noticed that he asked curiously, "What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Jareth, Thomas Flint may be my co-worker at the school but he gives me the creeps for some reason. You're the only one that gave me the creeps for a good reason." Sarah said.

Jareth could tell that Sarah spoke the truth to him and said, "I wonder if your students wanted me to protect you from?"

"There's a possibilty to that. For now, I'm glad to be here with you, your goblins, and my friends that I made here so long ago." Sarah said.

"We are all happy to have you back with us, Precious; myself included. I also enjoyed visiting you in your dreams every night." Jareth said.

Sarah blushed and said, "Jareth, don't make it sound so perverted. However, I'm glad that you did and we sort of got to know each other a little better."

Jareth smirked at Sarah.

Sarah blushed again and said, "I didn't mean it like that, Jareth."

"I know you didn't, love." Jareth said.

Sarah and Jareth continued talking with each other as Jareth decided to give Sarah a tour of the castle; since she was going to be here for a while.

~Meanwhile, in the Above Ground~

Everyone noticed that Mr. Flint disappeared, but they were stunned at what just happened with the exception of Sarah's students. They continued the field trip and the other teachers knew that they had to report Mr. Flint missing as well as Sarah once they returned to the school. Little did they know that Toby Williams was fully aware that something had happened to his sister because he had a feeling.

...At the School...

Toby Williams was sitting outside underneath a tree when a crystal appeared before him. He caught and knew that it was from the Goblin King himself.

"Hello, your majesty." Toby said.

"Hello, Toby. I calling to let you know that Sarah is with me." Jareth said.

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked curiously.

"Yes and No. Sarah and I need your help at figuring something out." Jareth said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Toby questioned.

"We need to know exactly why Sarah's class wished for me to protect her." Jareth said.

"When did that happen?" Toby asked.

"Earlier today at the bird santuary." Jareth said.

Toby realized that Sarah's class must've had a reason to call upon Jareth to protect his sister and said, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, Toby. By the way, exactly who is this Thomas Flint?" Jareth questioned.

Toby sighed and said, "He's a teacher here at school and he's been trying to ask Sarah out; but Sarah kept telling him that there was a man that had heart since she was younger and that she would never betray him. Mr. Flint was very curious and he sort of noticed you in your owl form and how you would land on Sarah's shoulder."

"I see." Jareth said.

"When Mr. Flint confronted sis about the owl a few times; she told him that the owl had saved her life and the two of you had become friends. He even asked me and I told him to leave sis alone as well as the owl." Toby said, "He seemed pretty upset with my response."

Jareth was surprised to hear that.

"I also told him that there was someone who loved my sister very deeply and there was no way in hell that he'd have a chance with my sister in the first place." Toby said smiled at Jareth.

"I take it that he didn't like that as well?" Jareth said.

"Yeah. So I'll see what I can find out for you and sis when they return." Toby said.

"Thank you, Toby." Jareth said.

"You're welcome, your majesty. Take care of my sister and let me know if sis decides to become your Queen." Toby said.

Jareth was confused.

Toby chuckled and said, "After sis defeated your Labyrinth, she told me that she wanted to patch things up with you because you were only doing your job and she felt bad about what she had said. She said that she really did love you, but she wasn't sure what kind of love it was that she had for you at the time."

"I suppose how I tried to tell her that I was in love with her was confusing for at the time." Jareth said sighing.

"I'll say. However, since she is with you; I know that's she safe." Toby said.

Jareth sighed and said, "Your sister does confuse me but I do love her. She wants to know exactly why her students wanted me to protect her. Plus, my kingdom loves to seeing Sarah again."

"Well, if you decide to make her your Queen then I'm happy for the both of you and I can come up with a story to tell our parents." Toby suggested.

Jareth chuckled and said, " Thank you, Toby."

"It's the least I can do for my probably soon-to-be brother-in-law." Toby said smiling.

"I'm curious as to what you plan to tell your parents though." Jareth said.

"I'm going to tell them that Sarah has been dating an English man named Jareth King which is you and that the two of you both love owls. The two of you met in London, England when Sarah was there for vacation before she started working as a teacher and the two of kept in contact with each other. Then you moved here and met up with Sarah again and started dating because the two of you were friends first." Toby said.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll have to dress like an Englishman when I come to the above ground with Sarah." Jareth said.

"I'm going to go find out why Sarah's students wished for you to protect her. Then I'll give you and Sarah the low down." Toby said.

"Mortals have the most unusual expressions." Jareth said.

"We do indeed." Toby said as the crystal popped.

So Toby went to Sarah's classroom to find out what was going on for Jareth and Sarah. He made it to the classroom only to find that the teacher that was subbing for Sarah was tearing down the pictures that her class had created; he heard MaryAnne say, "Ma'am, Ms. Williams says that she loves our pictures."

The teacher turned and said, "She has no right to fill your heads with stupid things."

Toby was furious and he was pretty sure that Jareth and Sarah would be. Then he heard Alex say, "I wish that some goblins bite you."

Toby had to stiffle a laugh as he saw Beanie, Yarno, and Tipsy were leaving their mark on the horrible. He also heard the class laugh as she ran out of the room saying that it was haunted. Then he entered the room asked, "Has anyone seen, Sarah?"

"Lady Sarah is with Kingy, brat." Tispy said.

"I'm aware of it, Tipsy." Toby said.

Sarah's students gasped when they heard Toby speak to the goblin named Tipsy.

"I have question for all of you." Toby stated.

Beanie, Yarno, and Tispy were curious as to what Toby was going to ask the children.

MaryAnn and her twin brother, Marty stepped forward and asked, "What is it?"

"I would like to know, why you wished the Goblin King to protect my sister?" Toby asked.

"I wish we had privacy barrier or something; so we can tell you?" Tim said to Toby.

The goblins laughed because they knew that their Kingy would grant that wish.

So, the students explained that Mr. Flint was planning to rape and do horrible things to Sarah because she wouldn't give him the time of when Ms. Williams told her that she was dating someone. They told Toby that Mr. Flint kept on and Ms. Williams still told him that she was loyal to the man that she loved; he had planned to do it later today when she returned home.

Toby was stunned and so were the goblins to hear that.

"Evil man try to hurt future Queenie!" Tispy screeched.

"Kingy not gonna like that." Beanie said.

Toby had to agree with Beanie on that and looked at Sarah's students and said, "Sarah will be safe with the Goblin King. However, none of you can say anything of Sarah's whereabouts to anyone. I'm going to alert the Goblin King of what you've told me and these three here."

The students nodded.

"Kingy will have goblins make it where evil man will make it out of Labyrinth unharmed for hurting future Queenie." Tipsy said.

"Evil man has already had to startover." Yarno said.

The students as well as the goblins watched as Toby left to contact the Goblin King.

"Future Queenie, Lady Sarah will get angery if goblins make mess in her classroom." Beanie said.

"We'll help you clean up." The students said.

So the students helped the goblins clean up the mess.

"I wish that everything was the way it was before that vile woman messed it up." Alex said.

Suddenly, everything was in order when the principal got to the classroom. He saw that the classroom was very neat.

"Would someone care to explain why the subsitute teacher came running out screaming about goblins?" The principal asked.

"We don't know, sir." Mary lied.

...Back in the Underground...

Both Sarah and Jareth were stunned by what Toby was telling them about Mr. Thomas Flint. After Toby finished telling them what the students told him; both Sarah and Jareth were furious as well as those in the room that they had been talking with making some arrangements for an Engagement Ball.

"A man like that wanting to hurt our future Queen should be dunked in the bog of enternal stench." Hoggle said.

"We couldn't agree more, Higgle." Jareth said.

Sarah sighed that Jareth still couldn't get Hoggle's name right.

"It's Hoggle." Hoggle said.

"I know. It's a habit that's hard to break and I'm sorry." Jareth said.

Sarah was stunned to hear Jareth apologize to Hoggle.

"Shall we see where the evil person who wanted to harm my beautiful Sarah." Jareth said as a crystal appeared in his hand.

Sarah and Jareth looked in the crystal and saw that Thomas Flint fell thru a trap door and fell into the bog of enternal stench. They both sort of smiled at each other.

"Well, the stench will remain on him." Jareth said.

"Jareth?" Sarah said.

"Yes, percious?" Jareth said.

"When I return to the Aboveground I retire from being a teacher even if it has been three years that I have taught children." Sarah said.

"Why would you do say that, Precious?" Jareth asked curiously.

"Well, my heart belongs to the King of Goblings and it always has. I may have been too young by aboveground standards for you, Jareth. However, I'm glad we understand each other better now." Sarah said.

"So am I love." Jareth said, "By the way, you beautiful in that emerald green gown, love."

Sarah blushed and said, "Thank you, Jareth."

Jareth decided to send a crystal to the vile man that he didn't know was coming. Both him and Sarah watched as the man touched the crystal and entered his dream world; they both watched in horror of what his dream was that they both felt sick. Jareth bursted the the crystal and returned him to the above ground.

"Sarah, I had no idea that that man wanted to horrible, awful things to you like that." Jareth said bringing Sarah close to him.

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I didn't either, but I'm glad that my heart belongs to you and you alone, Jareth."

Suddenly, they both heard, "I wish, Ms. Williams was here and a guy that truly loved her was here."

Jareth looked at Sarah and Sarah looked at Jareth; they both smiled and knew what that they were going to do. Jareth and Sarah returned to the aboveground after Jareth used some magic to change their clothes and told the goblins to behave.

...Aboveground: At the school...

Sarah entered her classroom to see it was a mess. The students gasped to see Ms. Williams and rushed to hug her.

Suddenly, Thomas Flint entered her classroom stinking to high heaven and smiled at Sarah. He appraoched her and said, "I had a good time with you last night, Sarah?"

"I was never with you, Thomas." Sarah said.

Thomas was confused by what she said and said, "I remember ravishing you."

"Then you must've been dreaming because my boyfriend is the only one that I love." Sarah said.

Just then, an English gentleman entered the classroom and said, "Officers, there's the man that was going to attack my fiance."

"Mr. Flint, you are under arrest for planning on raping Mr. King's fiance." An officer said.

Mr. Flint was protesting the officers while he was being dragged out of the school. All the teachers and students were stunned to see Mr. Flint being dragged by cops from the school premises.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jareth." Sarath said.

"Your name is Jareth just like the Goblin King's." MaryAnne said.

An officer looked confused at the mention of the story that he would read to his granddaughter.

Jareth smiled and said, "Imagine that, I have same name as my Sarah's favorite character from her favorite book. I love Sarah for who she is; but I believe her students are very bright."

"Excuse me?" The officer said.

Both Jareth and Sarah looked at the police officer.

"Forgive me, my name is Offficer Jones well it's Neil Jones and I couldn't over hear that your class had read the 'Labyrinth' book that I read to my granddaughter." Officer Jones said.

"Really?" Jareth said.

"Yes sir, Mr. King." Officer Jones said, "She even said that she wished that there was a squeal to the story."

Sarah smiled and said, "There is."

Officer Jones looked at Sarah as she handed him the entitled 'Labyrinth: Seeing You Again and Longer in My Dreams'; the officer was shocked and so were her students.

"Ms. Williams, will you read some of it to us?" Alley asked.

"Sure." Sarah said.

Jareth stood next to Sarah as she began to read:

_It had been several years since the girl had ran the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin King. She was now a young woman and a teacher at a school and told her students of of her adventures in the Labyrinth; but most of all she wanted to make admends with the Goblin King himself. So after work and when she fell asleep; she allowed the Goblin King into her dreams so they could talk with one another. She told the Goblin King that she was teacher and her students about her adventures in his magical Labyrinth. Although, the Goblin King and the girl who became a woman visited each other in her dreams; they became friends._

_The young woman knew that she was no longer the teenage that the Goblin King had fallen in love with; so she offered the Goblin King friendship and see where it lead from there even if they were visiting for a while. Secretly, the Goblin King would come to the Aboveground to be with the one he truly loved but only in the form of a beautiful barn owl to stay close to his beloved. He watched over her and protected her; the young woman did the same for him when he was in his owl form. For you see, the young woman was indeed the future Queen of the Goblins but she was the Champion of the Goblin King's Labyrinth._

Sarah stopped reading the book.

"Why did you stop, Ms. Williams?" MaryAnn asked.

"Well, I figured that my students would want their own copy of the book and you get one as well Officer Jones." Sarah said handing out the books and Jareth helped her as well.

Everyone in the classroom was happy.

"Ms. Williams, what's going on?" Tina asked.

Sarah looked at Tina and said,"This will be my last year as a teacher."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you see, Mr. King and I are getting married very soon." Sarah said.

Officer Jones was surprised to hear that this young woman was quiting her job as a teacher because she was marrying Mr. King.

"Ms. Williams?" Terry said.

"Yes, Terry?" Sarah said.

"I wish there would be some way for us to see you after you leave." Terry said.

Sarah thought for a moment and said, "Do you all remember the mirror that I put up?"

The students nodded.

"Well, you all have to say the right words." Sarah said.

The students blinked in confusion as well as Officer Jones.

Jareth saw the students as well as Officer Jones blink in confusion and said looking at Sarah, "Love, I suppose that the cat should be out of the bag."

Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "I suppose, you're right, Jareth."

Jareth waved his hand causing a barrier go up and tint the glass of the classroom windows.

"What's going on?" Officer Jones questioned.

"You'll see, Officer Jones." Sarah said.

"I believe I should get out of this disguise." Jareth said.

The students as well as Officer Jones gasped in shock as they watched Mr. Jareth King change from his English looking clothing into something a little bit more comfortable. They say a white pirate looking dress shirt and a pair tight well not too tight grey pants with black boots and a glittering black cape on his shoulders.

They were stunned to see that Jareth King was none other than the Goblin King himself.

"So that means that the story of the Labyrinth is true?!" Officer Jones said in shock.

"Yes and Ms. Sarah William is in fact the champion of my Labyrinth itsef." Jareth said.

"AWSOME!" The students said.

Jareth looked at Sarah and said, "That's one reaction that I wasn't exactly expecting."

"I know, Jareth." Sarah said.

"So, Ms. Williams, this means that you're marrying the Gobling King?" Officer Jones questioned.

"It does but we'll visit occasionally." Sarah said, "Jareth will still go under the guise of Jareth King when we do visit."

Officer Jones nodded in understanding.

"The mirror?" A student questioned.

"Is a way for you to contact Ms. Williams well my Queen should you wish to speak with her. Plus, the mirror can't be moved unless someone wishes it to be moved." Jareth said.

"Cool!" Another student said.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door; which meant that Jareth had to get back into his disguise as an Englishman with a wave of his hand. Then he put everything back the way it was.

"Come in." Sarah said.

"SARAH!" Robert and Karen said hugging her.

"Mom? Dad?" Sarah said surprised.

"Toby told us that you had a boyfriend well fiance and we decided to come to meet him." Karen said.

"I want to see if he is worthy of my little princess." Robert said.

Jareth walked over to Sarah and took a deep breath and said, "Ello, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. My name is Jareth King."

Robert looked at the Englishman and asked, "Hello, Jareth. How did you meet my daughhter?"

"I met Sarah in London, England when she was spending a Spring Break Vacation in London. We became friends and kept in contact with each other." Jareth said.

"When did that friendship turn into something?" Karen asked curiously.

"During the time that I would come to the United States for work; Sarah and I would usually meet up and talk. Sometimes, she would have Toby with her when we would meet up." Jareth said.

"What do you do, Mr. King?" Robert asked.

"I work at the London Embassy here in the U.S. most of the time and a member of the British Royal Court if you will." Jareth said.

"That would make you a British Lord or a British Count of the Royal Court." Karen said stunned.

"Yes and I admit that I was quite surprised to be friend your daughter during the time that she was in London because I had recently lost my parents." Jareth said.

Robert and Karen continued talking with Jareth; while Toby talked with Sarah secretly about what was going on in the Underground.

~Several Years have passed~

Jareth and Sarah were happy as King and Queen of the Castle beyond the Goblin City. They were expecting their first child which excited them both as well as the kingdom. Sarah was in her 7th month of her pregancy when her and Jareth heard not a wish; but someone telling their story. They decided to check through the mirror in Sarah's old classroom to see who could possibly be telling of their happy ending.

...Above ground: Sarah's old classroom...

"The Goblin King and The Champion of the Labyrinth married thus the Champion of the Labyrinth became the Goblin Queen as well as the first mortal to become an immortal. They had a diffuclt relationship when his Queen had only been 15 years of age and a mortal; but as the years passed they managed to resort their relationship and startover." A male voice said.

_In the mirror, Jareth and Sarah were curious to who the male teacher was until they heard a student say, "Mr. Williams, do you think the Labyrinth is real?"_

_Sarah and Jareth could only think of one person that knew their story too well and that was Toby. When they looked thru the mirror in the classroom that to see a young man with short dirty blonde hair and it wasn't until he turned to the side that they realized that it was Toby himself._

"To answer your question about the Labyrinth being real, Sally. I do believe that it is real but the way that the Goblin King was misrepresented in a way." Toby said.

"Mr. Williams, my mother told my that the Goblin King was real and said that he was cruel but he was also wise ruler over the Goblins." Tony said.

"Who was your mother, Tony?" Toby asked curiously.

"MaryAnne Thomas but her maiden name was MaryAnne Commers." Tony said.

"I believe that my sister, Sarah taught your mother then." Toby said.

Toby continued talking to his students when one of them said, "I wish we could meet some goblins."

Suddenly, a goblin appeared and said, "Kingy and Queenie say hello, Master Toby."

The students gasped in shock at seeing a goblin.

Toby blinked and said, "Thanks, Tispy."

"Also, Queenie wanted Tispy to tell Toby that he'll be Uncle very soon and said that her and Kingy were sorry for not contanting family sooner." Tipsy said.

Toby was stunned to hear that Sarah was pregnanet but said, "They were probably very busy, Tispy. So thanks for letting me know."

"Youse welcome, Master Toby." Tipsy said, "Tipsy can't stay long got to go back to Goblin City for celebration tonight."

"What celebration, Tipsy?" Toby asked curiously.

The students were curious as well about the celebration.

"We find out if Queenie is going to have a prince or princess." Tipsy stated.

"Tipsy, let me know what the baby is so I can let my parents know." Toby said.

"Will do, Queenie said that they'll try visit when they can." Tipsy said.

Toby nodded as he and his students watched the goblin disappeared.

...A few days later...

Karen screamed at the sight of Hoggle. Toby and Robert rushed into the room to see why Karen had screamed. Toby was surprised to see that it was Hoggle.

"Hoggle, what's up?" Toby asked.

"Sarah is gonna have a princess and prince. Jareth had me to come inform you all at once." Hoggle said

"SARAH'S HAVING TWINS?!" Robert shouted in shock.

"Yeah, she is and it'll be the first time that it has happen in the Royal Family of the Goblin Kingdom." Hoggle said.


End file.
